Life of a Shopaholic
by gypsypie44
Summary: Becky Bloomwood has just been fired from her job at 'Gardening Today', the same day she finds out that she is thousands of dollars in debt. Eventually gets a job at Sucessful Savings with Luke Brandon.L&B pairing. Based off the novels and movie. Review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-Becky gets fired from her job at Gardening Today, on the same day she finds out that she is thousands of dollars in debt. Thinking on her feet she evenutally lands a job at Sucessful saving, the money magazine, how ironic. This will be a Lule & Becky pairing and it does not follow the same format as the movie or book series. But this going to be based of the books and movie, not just either or. **

***Oh yeah I haven't come up with a title yet so for now its just Life of a Shopaholic. If anyone has ideas I'm open!**

* * *

"Fired!"

"Yeah Suze, fired!"

I sighed dejectedly as I tossed my coffee mug into the small box that held the rest of my belongings.

"But Bex, How could they fire you? You're the best journalist they've got!"

My fingers ran across the brand new royal purple jewel encrusted fountain pen I had just ordered from Avalon, it was very expensive. Guess I won't be needing it now that I'm JOBLESS!

"Apparently taking a long lunch to go to a Sample Sale in lower Manhattan, a once in a life time opportunity, is a big no-no here."

That was a good day. I had gotten three sets of really cute Burberry gloves that were half off. Oh and that cocktail dress with the gold stitching and satin trim! The Calvin Klein trench coat that was marked down to $250, I mean that is practically a steal for one of those. And I got the cutest red and black striped bikini from Armani that crosses in the back and a pair of Marc Jacobs's sunglasses to match. Oh the bag, how could I forget the bag, the Stella McCartney vintage shoulder bag with velvet lining and metallic straps. It was love at first sight. That was a really good day. I…

"Bex? Bex! Bex are you having a fashion flashback again? Earth to Rebecca!" Suzes voice interrupts my sample sale daydream. If it were anyone else but Suze I would be seriously pissed.

"Sorry Suze. What were you saying?" I replied giving Suze my full attention.

"How long is a 'long lunch'?"

"Four hours…" I mumbled embarrassingly.

"What was that Bex?"

"I said four hours! I took a four hour lunch." I shouted into the phone, causing stares from the other journalists. Normally I would have been blushing profusely and apologizing, but what the hell, I didn't work here anymore.

"Oh my god! What were you thinking?"

Suze sounds astonished, but she knows me, she knows that four hours is me on a bad day. I can last double, and once or twice, even triple that. But still, Suze has always been there for me. She never judges me when I 'accidently' lose my Visa bill and come home with a Bergdorf shopping bag. I feel terrible for letting her down like this because she is always so generous with the rent, which I haven't paid in three months. The apartment that we share is actually paid for by Suze's parents, but I still insisted that I pay half the rent. And I know she doesn't charge me the proper amount, so I always feel bad when she tears up my check and tells me not to worry about it.

"I don't know Suze. I was weak, once I saw the limited release Prada open- toed shoes I was a goner. You know I'm a sucker for shoes." I cried into my cell phone as the stares around the office grew.

"Oh Bex, you poor thing, I understand. But can't you just talk to your boss? Surely one little slip up isn't a good enough reason to get sacked!"

Crap, I didn't tell her. This wasn't my first "long lunch". Phillip, my boss, had actually been pretty lenient, up until today at least. He always thought I was one of the best writers he had and that's the reason he kept me around as long as he did. If it wasn't for that he would have sacked me long ago. I think I'm going to be sick. I do not want to tell Suze this.

"Actually Suze…my boss, uh, had a pretty good reason for firing me. I don't think me talking to him would help."

"But why? Surely if you just explain that it was a mistake you'll never make again then he would reconsider." Suze explains thoughtfully.

"No Suze, he won't." I reiterate.

"But…"

"It wasn't my first "mistake" Suze. That was actually the erm…*cough* 5th *cough* time something like this has happened" Mumbling the words together pathetically.

"5 times! Bex! This has happened 5 times?" She shrieked. This time I can tell Suze is really shocked.

I cringe at the volume of her voice. "Well, not this exact circumstance, per say. One time was when I got those really trendy purple zebra-stripped pants from Catherine Malandrino; I had to follow some lady around the store for two hours until she finally decided she didn't want them anymore. Another time was I got the last pair of size 8 vintage Gucci boots with the red velvet and silver flowers." Trying to explain myself as I wait for Suze's reaction.

"Oh those boots, those looked fabulous on you and they matched perfectly with…wait, Bex! This is your job were talking about! You got fired for shopping."

"Suze, don't worry, I was erm…planning to quit anyway." I fib. Thinking on my feet is obviously not one of my strong suits today.

"Really? You never mentioned this to me. I thought you loved being a journalist." Suze sounds confused. Of course I didn't mention it to her, I made it up.

"Totally I was. I love writing but this magazine is just not for me. I mean honestly, who really cares about what type of pots are best for winter plants or what kind of fertilizer sunflowers should be planted in. I have so much more potential and now I have time to purse other erm hobbies."

"Uhm…I guess that makes sense?"

"You'll see Suze; it's going to be fine. I don't need this job." I'm kind of starting to believe the words tumbling out of my mouth. Maybe this is for the best. I don't need this job. It going to be fine, right?

"Oh Bex, the post just came in, hold on a sec." I heard the phone being set down our end table as she went to retrieve the mail that I'm assuming just fell through the slot in our front door. I double checked my desk to make sure I didn't miss any of my belongings.

"Bex you still there? You got some mail." She comes back on the line.

"Yeah I'm here. Anything good?"

Maybe my new issue of Vogue came. Or the new Bergdorf catalogue! I hope they got the new sundress the sales assistant mentioned last week. Maybe I should just stop in on my way home from work…

"You got bills from Visa, Amex and MasterCard. You also got a letter from someone named Derek Smeath? It looks important; it says final notice on the front in big red letters. Who's Derek Smeath?" Suze questioned as I heard her leafing through the rest of the mail through the phone.

Smeath…Derek Smeath. Why does that name sound so familiar? I know I've heard that name before…wait. Derek Smeath? Shit! From the All City Debt Collector. Oh no! He tried contacting me a couple times over the past few months but I always screen my calls, ever since the incident with my Macy's store credit card, so I never called him back and always deleted them before Suze could find them. This can not be good.

"Shit! Suze, I think it's bad. I owe a lot of money." I cry into the receiver of my cell phone. Why do crappy things always happen to me? Why?

"It can't be that bad Bex. I know you're behind on a few of your credit card bills, but I don't think you're in deep shit or anything."

"No Suze, it's bad. Open the letter it you don't believe me." My index finger immediately goes to my mouth as I start gnawing on my nonexistent nail. This is going to suck. I don't even want to know. I can hear her tear the envelope open. This is it, the end of my life as I know it.

"Bex, calm down it can't be that bad, I mean it's not like . . ." She trailed off and there was complete silence. Oh no.

"Suze? Suze you're scaring me. What's it say?"

"Oh My God! Rebecca Bloomwood I can not believe this. You owe $9,745 to the city of New York."

Thank god I was already sitting because I would have fainted. I want to cry. This can't be happening. $9,745? How in the hell did this happen? Fuck! This doesn't even include all the unopened credit card bills stuffed under my mattress and behind my bathroom sink. I can't breathe. I can't fucking breathe!

"Bex? Are you alright? Bex don't worry, we're going to figure something out. I'll help you. We can look in the papers and find you a new job."

I can't speak. My mouth is completely dry because it's all pouring out of my eyes. Tears are streaming down my cheeks and my legs are shaking. I completely forgot. I don't have a fucking job anymore. God hates me. He likes to see me suffer. Why else would I get fried the same day I find out I'm a million dollars in debt.

"Say something, please!" Suze begs. "Just take a depth breath Bex."

I finally manage the ability to speak. "Suze I am royally screwed. How the fuck am I supposed to pay that off? That doesn't even include all my credit card bills. And I just got fired. Fucking fired, Suze! I'm going to lose everything I own. I won't have a place to live! I'll be out on the streets begging for food with some dirty old man that keeps his cat in his knapsack and collects his own toenails. We'll end up sharing a box and I'll have to tap dance for quarters. I can't tap dance Suze! I have no rhythm. I'm going to starve and then his cat will eat me for dinner. And then…"

"Becky! Listen to me." Suze screeches, interrupting my rant. "You are _not_ going to be homeless; you will always have a place to stay with me. And you are not going to end up tap-dancing on the corner while a cat eats you for dinner. Everything is going to be alright Bex! I know it may seem like the end of the world, but I swear it's not. I am going to help. You aren't alone in this. I promise you we will figure something out. Now please, just calm down. Take some deep breaths, finish cleaning out your desk, come straight home and we'll have a drink, something really strong."

My breathing has started to come back again, slowly but steady. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around what's happening. Suze is the best friend anyone could ask for. I know she means well and I know she'll help me figure something out…somehow. But I still have that sinking feeling in my gut. But I have to reassure Suze, at least till I make it home or she'll worry.

"You're such a great friend Suze. I don't deserve you."

"Bex, you're like my sister! We help each other out; it's just what you do." She reassures me again.

"Alright Suze, I'll be home soon. I promise I'll come right home, no stops." I finally manage to stand up, shaky legs finally stable. I grab my little box of belongings and slip my purse onto my right shoulder.

"Ok Bex. I'll be waiting. Please be safe, don't do anything rash." Her voice was full of worry.

"Suze I'm not suicidal, just in debt." That pretty much sounds like the same thing doesn't it.

"I'll see you when you get home Bex."

"Bye Suze." The line goes dead and I flip the phone shut as the elevator dings open.

Slowly I step inside and turn around to face the _Gardening Today_ offices. 15 minutes ago I was convincing myself what a shitty job this was and that I was better off starting fresh. Now I'd give anything to walk through those vomit green doors again and type up some stupid article on different watering techniques. My legs are about to bolt out of the elevator and into Phillips office to get on my hands and knees and beg for my job back. But the door dings shut before I can even register the thought.

I look around the empty elevator and sigh. I let out the loudest scream I can manage and cringing as it echoes of the metal lined walls.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

* * *

**So I hoped you liked my first chapter. More to come if I get some reviews. Just to boost my self-esteem and let me know I'm not a complete failure. Ha-ha :D**


End file.
